See Me, Feel Me Precious, Mondo
by Hyper724
Summary: The Happy Tree Critters die over, and over again to no limit. But the secret of this deadly town has been revealed one day...
1. Chapter 1

**See me, feel me precious, Mondo**

**Chapter 1**

**Can I tell you the story about how I almost died? Well, here it is.**

**Flaky woke up and sat up on her bed and looked around her room. Her room looked just as ordinary as other bedrooms; has a bed, a desk and decorations. Lots of stuffed animals on her bed willing to protect her throughout every night. She got up and went to wash up and have some corn flakes for breakfast. She went to the bathroom once more to look in the mirror. She was okay looking. Quills in place with her usual dandruff and bright red as always. Then, she went out. She had no plans for the day and try her best to avoid the raccoon twins; Shifty and Lifty. Always flirting with her to try to get her to date one of them. She went for a stroll in the central Happy Tree park. At the gate entrance was Petunia planting lovely flowers in her garden. "Hi, Flaky! What's up?" "Oh, I was just gonna go for a walk, you see?" Petunia got a bit frowny and looked worried, then said. "Flaky, just please be careful throughout your day. Have a safe trip, alright?" "Okay, thanks Petunia!" Said Flaky as she she started walking deeper into the park. Then she saw Nutty, eating lots of candy. No surprise in that. Nutty stopped in front of her. "Flaky! Hey! Hey! Flaky! Gimmie some candy will ya?" Flaky rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. Then she was saved! Cro-Marmot rolled down the street in his ice cream truck with a soft tune whining from the truck. Then she got an idea. "Hey, uh, Nutty! There's an ice cream truck right there! Maybe you can get some sweets there!" Nutty looked at Flaky once more and happily nodded and ran off towards the ice cream truck. Flaky continued her stroll and saw Pop and Cub. They were so adorable together. She wish she was loved by someone just as Cub was loved by Pop. She continued to walk and saw Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy playing with fireworks. She stopped and watched them in amusement. Then suddenly, something went wrong with Toothy's firecracker. It popped and sprung up right into the chest of his purple fur. Blood rained out as he struggled to take the firecracker out. Then Cuddles grabbed his head with a sad face and broke Toothy's neck to put an end to his suffering. Flaky prayed from a distance. Praying for him to come back soon. But she knew what Cuddles did was a great thing for the rest of the Happy Tree residents. Nobody else has to die for the rest of the week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See me, feel me precious ****Mondo**

**Chapter 2**

**Flaky went walking past Cuddles and Giggles while staring at them. Cuddles and Giggles looked at each other and gave a kiss to one another on the lips. Flaky got a bit frowny and walked past them pretending not to see their kiss. She went to the bench to rest for a minute or two, Flippy coming across Flaky. "Oh... Nice seeing you here" "Hi, Flippy. Oh. You can come and sit down if you want to." Flaky offered but as if Flippy didn't hear her "Heard someone was sacrificed. Mondo said so. I think he said it was Toothy." "Yeah, it was Toothy. Cuddles put him out of his misery because he was suffering. I saw it happen." Flippy sat down next to Flaky, staring deeply into her eyes. "Flippy? Is something wrong?" "Flaky can I tell you something?" "Yeah. We tell each other everything! You can tell me!" Flippy took a deep breath with a worried face. "Flaky, can I come over for a sleepover? I'm scared that Evil Flippy will take control if I'm alone..." "Okay. I understand. We can start heading back to my place right now." Flippy was delighted. He got up to his feet as Flaky did the same. As they came across Petunia, still gardening, Petunia looked over and saw Flippy. She stared in horror then pulled Flaky aside. "Flaky?! What are you doing?! Why are you walking with that psychopath?!" "What's wrong with walking with Flippy?" "Let me just tell you this Flaky; the Mondo is watching. Lurking for a death and you walking with that psychopath leaves your name at the top of Mondo's list of possible death." Petunia went away and grabbed her gardening tools and started to head home. She stopped and turned to Flaky "Heave my words, Flaky. And don't ever let it go. You'll need it."**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**See me, feel me precious Mondo**

**Chapter 3**

**Flaky stared at Petunia as she was walking away with her watering can, seeds, and the shovel dangling forwards and backwards. "Hey, is everything alright?" "Oh yeah, I'm fine." "You sure? Petunia looked a bit worried" Flaky stood there frozen. Thinking about what Petunia have told her. Took a deep breath, then nodded yes at Flippy to answer him. "Okay then." The two of them walked to Flaky's house and opened the door. "So, it's 3 in the afternoon. We're here so we can play some games or play dress up or role play?" Flippy thought for a second and finally answered. "I think we should play something that won't set me off to kill." "Okay. Uh... Let's see... Oh! We can play hide and seek. Is that what you want to play?" Flippy looked up to the ceiling with his thinking cap on. "Alright. I love hide and seek." The two of them did rock paper and scissors to see who was it. Flippy was it. "Okay! I'll go hide. Count um, 30 seconds." Flaky ran for a hiding spot as Flippy started counting loudly. "One...two...three..." Flaky went in her room. She found the perfect hiding spot. Then Flippy was done counting. "twenty-eight...twenty-nine... And thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" Flippy went on to look for her. He looked in the cabinets. Not there. Behind her plants. Ain't there either. He climbed the stairs to go upstairs. Getting quite warmer. Meanwhile, Flaky's neighbor Cuddles was playing with firecrackers. Flaky's window was wide open. Flippy reacted to the sound of firecrackers cracking. It sounded as if it were a machine gun. Flippy closed his eyes. He opened them, revealing greenish-yellow eyes. Teeth sharpened like daggers. He jumped out the window and landed in front of cuddles. Cuddles was confused. Before he can speak a word, Flippy bashed the firecracker's warhead into the soft yellow chest of Cuddles. Mondo got to feed on another delicious death. Flaky came out of her army of stuffed animals "It's too quiet in here. Where is Flippy?" She stood up on her bright red feet to seek him, even though she was the one being seeked. Flaky looked through the entire house, finding that Flippy must've jumped out of the first floor window. She looked out of the window, finding Cuddles dead in his own river of blood. She started to cry and got on her knees in despair of Cuddles' death. "Why Cuddles? Why didn't you scream for help?!" Then she felt something sharp cut off one of her quills. She looked behind her. Flippy standing with golden eyes. Flaky screamed in fear, then stated "If you're gonna kill me, just to it!" "Flaky?" He held out his hand to help her up. "Flaky what's the matter? What happened?" Flaky looked up at him in confusion. She took his hand and stood up. "Ha ha! Found you!" Flippy happily said laughing. Flaky let out a nervous laugh, and looked back at Cuddles, only seeing that his body's remains are gone. Instead, she saw Cuddles run out with a rose, happily running towards Giggles' house. She looked at Flippy in confusion. "Cuddles was dead! I swear it! I saw his remains and-" Flippy put is finger on her lips. "Toothy sacrificed himself so Mondo brought Cuddles back to life." Flippy said in a semi happy semi sad way.**


	4. Chapter 4

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 4  
Flippy and Flaky went back into her house to watch a movie. "Can I pick the movie?" Flippy insisted. So Flaky nodded yes. Flaky went into the kitchen to find some snacks. Only to find some chips. "It'll do." Flaky came into the living room, only to find that Flippy picked a war movie. "Flippy... Is that a good idea?" Flippy looked at her as if he was confused. "No, it's alright. I'm sure it'll be okay. It's gonna be on screen." "Okay then..." Then Flaky remembered the time at the movie theater. He flipped out even if the movie was on screen. She wanted to tell him, but he was enjoying the movie. Flaky's body shaking head to toe, wanted to turn off the TV. A land mine exploded in the film. Flaky jumped. Flippy rubbing her arm to comfort her. Then the blood and gore came. Flaky just couldn't take it anymore. She panicked and retreated to her room. Flippy turned the movie off and went after her. "Flaky?" No response, but Flaky poking her face out of her army of stuffed animals. "Flaky, please tell me what's wrong." Flaky dropped tears, shook her head, and retreated in her army of stuffed animals. Flippy walked towards her, throwing all of her stuffed animals to the floor until her whole self can be seen. "Flaky...please tell me what's the matter. It would mean so much to me if you told me." Flaky hesitated then slowly opened her eyes, turning to Flippy with tears in her eyes. "I-I was so s-scared that if you watched that war movie, you would flip out and kill me then go out to kill others." Flaky started to cry even more and covered her face. "Flaky, don't cry. I would never hurt you. Even if Evil Flippy took control, I would fight to not let him hurt you. Ever." Flippy climbed onto her bed and hugged her to give her comfort. "Are you going to be alright if you're sleeping alone?" "Yes, I think I'll be okay." Flaky said as she was shivering. "No, you are the most scared person I know. I think it's better if I sleep in the same room as you." Flippy grabbed a few of her beanbags to sleep on. "You got an extra blanket?" "It's on the bed in the next room." Flippy walked out to the other room and got a thick blanket. Flaky smiled and gave one of her stuffed animals to Flippy. "Oh, thanks Flaky." Flaky lied down to get some sleep. Twenty minutes later, she was still wide awake, while Flippy was deeply asleep. She was kind of still scared. She stayed awake at alert. "I wonder what's he dreaming about?" Then Flippy dropped his stuffed animal. His hand went into search for it. Flaky reached for it to give it to him. But suddenly, Flippy grabbed her arm. Flaky looked at him. He had yellow eyes. Flippy gave her a grin of sharp teeth. She might've skipped a heartbeat. She started to panic she didn't know what she should do. Then Flippy lifted her whole body like as if she the stuffed animal. He gave Flaky a kiss on the nose, mistaking it for the stuffed animal's nose. He hugged her tight like a teddy bear. Flaky tried to retreat to her bed, but he had an iron grip and wouldn't let go. Then, morning came. Flippy woke up first. Looked up to Flaky's bed and only finding that she wasn't there. He looked at what he was holding. He was holding Flaky. He turned bright red and let her go. Flaky woke up and saw Flippy blushing. "Flippy, what's wrong?" "Uh-it-it's n-nothing really! Hehe." Flaky went to wash up, looking in the mirror, finding something different about herself. Her dandruff was gone!


	5. Chapter 5

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 5  
Flaky ran around in a panic. She went downstairs to tell Flippy. "Flippy! My dandruff, it-it's gone!" Flippy looked over and came closer. He stared at her quills then, his eyes changed from black pac-man irises to greenish-yellow irises. He looked at Flaky's face. "My, my. You are one hot looking chick." "Flippy? Are you alright?" "Flippy isn't here anymore my sweet." Flaky became confused, scared that she made a run for the door. She went outside her door to Cuddles, who was skating in his yard. "Cuddles! You gotta help me!" Cuddles stopped and looked at her. "What's the problem?" "It's Flippy! He's flipped!" Cuddles made a face as if he just remembered something, then grabbed his skateboard and Flaky and made a run for it. "Where are we going?!" "I know just the place to go to; Sniffles' place." Cuddles and Flaky went into Sniffles' mechanical treedome. Sniffles turned around to look at Flaky. "Finally you're here. Took you long enough." "What's this about?" "Come, I'll show you." Sniffles pressed a few keys that opened a secret tunnel. "Quickly, get in!" The three of them slid down and went into a room. All the others were there except Splendid. "Where's Splendid?" Sniffles said angrily. Splendid came tunneling through the floor into the room. "Flippy doesn't know that we're here Sniffles." "Okay, good. Now everyone. We have to make a plan. A plan that'll cure Flippy of his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder forever!" Everyone started to murmur amongst each other. "How do we do that?" Giggles asked in triumph. "Okay. I was doing some research and it turns out that this world... oh...it's hard to say...but this world, it ain't real..." Everyone in the room started murmuring amongst each other again. "So...what does this have to do with Flippy?" Flaky asked. Sniffles sighed. "Well, it turns out that this unrealistic world causes Flippy's flip-outs." Flaky looked worried. "Why does this so-called unrealistic world cause him to flip-out?" "I don't know why, but what I do know is that this world causes him to become a killing machine." Splendid stood up from a deep thought. "I say that we should find a way to get out of this world!" Everyone agreed. But only Sniffles looked worried. "I'm not so sure if we can do that..." Petunia spoke up. "Why not? We can find the exit out of here, and from the Mondo." "Guys, it's just that *sigh*, even of we try to escape, we're gonna end up just going into the infinite space and cosmos of this universe." Splendid looked at the TV monitor. Seeing Flippy all lost and sad. He ran towards near the camera showing his feet. "Flaky? Flaky?! I'm really sorry I flipped out on you! I didn't mean it. Honest! He didn't hurt you right?" Lammy looked at her so-called Mr. Pickles. "What shall we do, baa? I want my Schizoprenia gone for good too..." Sniffles stood up. "OMG! Why didn't I notice it before? If we're in an unrealistic world, there has to be something like paper if we're in a book, or if a video game, a TV screen? I get it now! Everyone, I need you to keep Flippy away from here while I find a way to break through the cosmos of space and time!" Splendid put out a salute sign and flew out. Everyone followed. Flaky exclaimed. "Watch out Mondo! We're going to play this game with rules of ours."


	6. Chapter 6

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 6  
Flaky awoken from a long sleep thinking of ways to keep Flippy busy of going to Sniffles' place. Flaky washed up and skipped breakfast and ran out her door. She saw Toothy. She was relieved that he was back from the dead and Mondo. She went over to Giggles' place to have tea with the other girls. "Okay, Flaky. You are like Flippy's best friend, right? So I need you to hang out with him as much as possible. Sleepovers, a coke, ice cream, even a date, just about anything to keep him away from Sniffles. Can you do that?" Flaky looked a bit frowny and worried. "Is something wrong Flaky?" "What if I fail and he kills me then he goes after you guys? That means a visit to Mondo, danger of his evil side to come out more!" "Flaky, calm down! You'll be fine. Just trust me." Petunia exclaimed. Flaky drank more tea. But then suddenly she felt dizzy and drowsy. She fell to the ground and hit her head, revealing only darkness. Then Flaky awoken. Her eyes opening to see a sight of grass, not just any grass, endless grass. Flaky walked around for a bit. Then her eyes saw a big cherry blossom tree, bigger than any other. She walked closer to the tree, hearing a little girl's cry echoing. She looked into the big hole of the tree, seeing a figure. "Who are you? Are you alone?" "No. I've never been alone. I was always with you. Since the day you were born." Flaky looked at the figure confused. "Can you tell me who you are?"  
"I'm you."  
Sorry for a short-ass chapter because I am an asshole.


	7. Chapter 7

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 7  
"If you're me, then are you my twin?" "No silly! Of course I'm not as real a person like your self. I'm only a figment of your imagination."  
"If you're only a figment of my imagination, then are we in my mind, my imagination?" "Yes, and what ever comes to your mind will come here. Anything, anyone, you name it." Flaky imagined Flippy and his evil counterpart. They appeared. They were fighting. "Why are they fighting?!" "Don't ask me. I'm don't know that. This is your mind. What does your mind say? Whatever your mind says is the reason why." Flaky went through her mind. Looking for the reason. Then, Flippy and his evil counterpart started talking to one another. "I will never let you take control! Ever!" "Oh really? And how are you going to stop that? You can't help but flip-out to set me free and shut yourself down." "I'll do anything to keep you locked away! Not to let you touch Flaky in any harmful way!" The Flippys dissapeared in a puff of green smoke. "What the hell was that?" "What's going through your mind. Except seeing it. Or as I should say it, a proof that you are loved by a psychopath." "So, why am I here?" Imagination Flaky looked at Flaky as if she knows. "I'm here to tell you what you gotta do. You got to pay Mondo a visit." "Wait-wait, what? No I can't do that!" "You want to cure Flippy? That's the only way!" Flaky thought then gave in. " I visit Mondo, then what?" "While you're there, you gotta find the edge of the cosmos of space and time. But you got to do this very quickly. You have 24 hours to do this. Understand?" Flaky hesitated then nodded yes. "My work here is done. I'm sending you into reality now, out of the mental realm." "What about you?" "I'm only a figment of your imagination, don't worry, I'm always is and always gonna be here." "Okay. I'm ready."  
The mental realm got far from Flaky, as she was flying through the space-time continuum. Sending her back into reality. Waking her real self up. "Flaky, you okay?" Giggles asked?  
"I know how to get out to the real world now!"


	8. Chapter 8

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 8  
"What do you mean? You know how to help Sniffles?" Flaky nodded crazily up and down it hurt her neck. "I-Giggles...you have to kill me." The three girls made a horror face. "What?! Are you crazy?! Why would you do that?!" Flaky smiled widely, then frowned. "I think it's better off if I don't tell. I'm not even sure if it's going to work." "Then why would you still pay Mondo a visit?" Flaky put on a sad face and began. "This is the only way we got now... It's worth a try." The other three girls looked at each other and each made a sad face. "Go get the knife... but it's okay. I promise that I'll be back." Lammy went into the kitchen to get a kitchen knife, coming back while crying. "Come on! Stab me right here!" Flaky pointed at her orange soft chest, with confidence in her eyes. Lammy lifted the kitchen knife and stabbed Flaky where her heart was. Flaky sputtered out blood and smiled. Looked at the girls and said "I promise. I'll be back. When I find a way out of there, I'll come back and go to Sniffles. Meet me there in 24 hours. Counting about... Now!" Flaky's body fell to the ground. Drowning in her puddle of blood. Flaky's corpse had something that showed hope; A smile.

Another short chapter because I'm an asshole, once again.


	9. Chapter 9

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 9  
Flaky awoke and saw a trail of many footsteps. The ones that belonged to the Happy Tree residents who have died and came to pay Mondo a visit. She had to follow the footsteps, to get to Mondo. She saw bodies of fore generations of Happy Tree residents. "It's possible that you won't make it back?" she said to herself. She pretended as if she didn't see the horrifying sight of the bodies and sprinted past them. After moments of walking, she saw gates, that had two capital letters on each, spelling out "HELL" when closed. She touched the gate fearlessly. The gate swung open so loud it nearly scared Flaky to death. But hey, she's already dead anyways. She went through the gate, only to find nothing but darkness. She said to herself, "I'm not afraid. I'm not. Not this time." She went into the darkness, the sound of dead spirits howling with a low voice, making the place seem worse than hell. Then, she came across a big chair, bigger than all the houses in town, combined. No one was on the chair. So she just stood there in fear, not knowing what to do. Then, she thought of Flippy, her best friend. She can't be a coward anymore. She has to be brave and tough to cure Flippy, because she couldn't deny that she loved him. Flippy fought for her very hard to keep her safe. "Now it's my turn to keep him safe." She climbed the chair, even if it was slippery. She tried her best to get to the very top of the chair. Once she did, she reached up to the endless ceiling, just pitch darkness. She reached and reached, but no luck of touching the darkness. Then, she heard footsteps, louder than a thunderclap. She stood there, watching where the noise was coming from. It was a giant... something. It saw Flaky. "So...your the one that got sacrificed?" "Not quite "Sacrificed" I came here on "Purpose". It was confused, but nonetheless, it started speaking again. "Well, I'm Mondo. That was a nice one day meal feeding off your death. And I'd like to ask. Why are you on my chair?" Flaky froze. Not knowing what to answer him. "Well, you don't have to answer. Whatever the reason, I don't really care." But while your here, we're going to do fun things together." Flaky was surprised. "Your not as bad as they say you are!" "Well, that's only because you came for a valuable reason." Flaky nodded with a smile. "I came here to...uh ask about Flippy." Mondo looked up to the dark endless ceiling, thinking. "I-I'm not supposed to tell anything about him." Flaky put on a worried face. "Please Mondo! He's my best friend and I need to put end to his PTSD. If I don't, he's going to kill himself!" Flaky yelled with anger and agony. Mondo just stared at her, as if he was laughing at her anger. "My, my! I can't let you do that!" Mondo said with a smile in his voice. "Why not?!" Flaky yelled. "He gets my food to me. He kills innocent residents for me and I feed off of those deaths. Feeling happy." Flaky started getting frustrated. "Well... It's not like you gave him PTSD!" Mondo laughed and gave her an evil look with a smile. "How do you know if I did it or not?" Flaky became even more angry. "You've hurt my best friend too many times. And your going to pay!" Flaky looked around for things to reach with. She found Mondo's pointer to use. She lifted it up with all her might and batted the endless ceiling of darkness. Revealing a very bright sun. It looked more real than the sun she knew her whole life. "Auuhhnnn..." Flaky turned to the Mondo, finding that it's been hurt. She batted the endless ceiling of darkness to see if it got hurt because of that. Yes, his wound deepened. Mondo ran away in pain. Flaky used Mondo's pointing stick to balance on to look out the ripped opening in the endless ceiling of darkness. She saw it. She saw real a real blue sky, real clouds, real everything. She went to explore it.


	10. Chapter 10

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 10  
"Woah...what the heck is this?" Flaky wandered around and found a tree. "Ah! A house!" Flaky sprinted towards and found that it wasn't a house at all. Just a regular tree. "...strange." She walked down the road and saw something like a car. "Ah! People! They can give me directions!" She gladly ran across the field and looked in the car. The people were different. Some sort of... Aliens... She found a nearby town and went into the store. The cashier looked at Flaky and said, "Go on you little hedgehog, into the woods with you." The cashier grabbed Flaky by under her armpits and carried her towards the woods. "Hey, mister! I don't belong here! I need directions!" "Yeah, yeah, squeak all you want. Nonetheless, your a woodland critter." Before the man put her down to the ground, she looked at his watch. 6:22. Uh oh, her visit with Mondo is almost up. She has about three hours left to actually get back into her cosmos of time and space. The man patted her head, smiled at her, and went back to his store. "I have three hours to get back. But, if I look like a normal critter here, I gotta find out how everything works here." She entered the inner woods and wandered on two feet, then she met a bunny. "Hey...are you cuddles?" The rabbit squeaked once in confusion. "I guess critters don't talk here." The bunny looked deeply into Flaky's eyes and put on an angry face. "Hey, red head! I talk, just not to the human freaks." Flaky looked relieved that the bunny can talk. "Humans? What are they? Another type of woodland critter?" "What? Where have you been? Living under a rock? The humans are the ones that dominates this planet. Not us. When they see us, they kidnap us to turn us into something called 'pets'." "I came from a small town called Happy Tree Town." Flaky answered politely. "Huh? What is that? A fairy tale land 'cause I never heard of such thing." "It's because I came from a different part of this thing called cosmos of time and space." "Hmm. If you say that, can you take me there? I wanna see for myself. What's it like?" Flaky got a smile on her face and started. "Well, my world has no such things called Humans, is that what it is. Yeah okay. We critters dominate the planet. The entire planet. Not a human in sight. But we find some unusual bones of life forms that must've vaporized a long time ago." "Weird lookin' bones you say? Come, follow me, got somethin' to show ya." Flaky followed the bunny through the forest. The bunny jumped into a rabbit hole. Flaky jumped in. "Hey I never got you name. What's your name? "It's Flaky." "Well my name is Buster. Here. I have pictures that I'm gonna show you. You tell me if the bones looked like these." Flaky studied the bones in the photograph. "Yes! It's these bones! Same structure and everything!" "Oh dear." Buster started to get a look as if he figured something out. "What's wrong Buster?" "That explains everything!" "Explains what?" "My ancestors and ancestors of every critter were here first. Then, The Humans began appearing. Never knew where they came from. But now we know!" "I got to tell my friends about this!" "Woah, woah. You can't do that!" "Well why not?" "If you do, your friends will have no idea what your talking about!" Flaky wanted to say something, but changed her mind. "Okay. You got to go back and bring your friends here however way you got here." "Okay. I will. *Gasp* I got less than a minute to get back to Mondo's place! It's the only way into my world!" "Good luck, Flaky." Flaky sprints across the field and pass the first tree into the crack, barely making it by having a few quills being cut off. But still, quills cut off or not, she made it back to Mondo, being sent back to Happy Tree town after a long 24 hours.


	11. Chapter 11

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 11  
"Wooooahhhhhh!" Flaky yelled as she fell slowly through the sky, plopping to the soft, dirt ground. She got up, seeing Flippy walking towards her. "Flaky...I-I missed you. I was so worried that Evil Flippy killed you or something. If he hurt you, I'm sorry..." He wrapped his arm around her, giving her the tightest hug in the world. Flaky started blushing very hard, but luckily that she was red, making her blush unnoticeable. "Flippy...About your PTSD..." "What about it? I know, it's a problem. What did you want ask?" "Flippy, your PTSD, how'd you get it?" "Back in the war...my teammates were dead, I was the only one, and my consciousness needed to protect me... I flipped out...and killed the tiger general...and-" Flaky put a finger on his lips and smiled. She moved her finger out of the way and kissed him on the lips. Just a quick one, not a long one. Then she sprinted away towards Sniffles' house, where she'd promised she'd meet the other girls. When she got there, the girls were already there. "Flaky!" The girls went to her and each of them giving her a big hug. Sniffles came out if his room, looking surprised. "Why are you girls here?" "Flaky can help you. She said she died and went to Mondo to find a way into the real world." "Which I did." Flaky said happily. "I found a way into the real world and out of our cosmos of time and space." Sniffles looked happy. "Did you see a sun, a sky?" She nodded yes happily. "I went into the real world to explore! I touched a real tree and grass!" Sniffles looked at his research and looked at Flaky. "When you went in there, how was it? Did you interact with the creatures there?" "Yes! I met a bunny named Buster. And I met a Human!" "A hyoomun...you say? What in the world is that?" "It's these life forms that are dominant against other life forms there. We critters are dominant here, right? So it's the same thing! I need everyone in town to die with me to get to Mondo's place to get to the real world. Please! When we get there, Buster will know what to do! He's a scientist like you Sniffles!" Everyone in the room smiled, but then put on a worried face. "Well, we would love to die with you, but the problem is that when Toothy died, he was at Mondo's for a full 24 hours. But when Cuddles died, he came right back, so I think it's impossible for all of us to go at once." Sniffles explained. Flaky was about to give up, but she got an idea. "Wait, Sniffles! When Cuddles died, he came right back right? But that was at least many hours after Toothy died that day. So if we all go at once, Mondo's gonna think we all died together at once! So it is possible!" "Your right, but how are we all going to die together?" Petunia asked. Giggles looked out the window and saw Flippy. "We can get Flippy to kill us. We have to flip him out and turn him into a killing machine, killing us all at once." They all agreed and went out together to gather everyone except Flippy to tell the plan.


	12. Chapter 12

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 12  
Sniffles saw Splendid flying in the sky, "Spleeeennnndidddd!" Splendid heard so he came down. "Yes sir. What can I do for you?" "I need you to gather everyone in town. Not Flippy though. Everyone but him, alright?" "It'll be done." Splendid zoomed off into the sky, beginning his search. 10 minutes later, everyone was in Sniffles' secret lair. "Okay everyone, this is it. Flaky went to pay Mondo a visit and found us a way to the real world, to end Flippy's PTSD." Everyone whooped and cheered at Flaky. "But there are some circumstances to go along with it." Everyone stopped and got quiet. "To get to Mondo's place...we have to die together to have all of us to make it into the real world." Everyone started to panic. "How are we all going to die together?" Truffles asked. "We are going to have Flippy flip-out to have him kill us." Everyone thought for a second. "Hey! If he kills all of us, how is he going to die?" asked Disco Bear "Yeah! Who's going to kill him?" asked Pop. "I'll stay back." Flaky raised her hand. "Flaky? Then how are you going to die?" Nutty asked: "Flippy never ever tried to hurt me, and he swore when his evil counterpart took over, he would fight him to not let Evil Flippy hurt me. So while he's fighting his evil counterpart, I can kill him. Then after that, I'll go drink some tea with poison in it to die. When you all die, someone has to bring a rope ladder." Everyone murmured amongst each other at Flaky's idea. "Flaky, are you sure you want to do this?" Shifty asked. "Yes. I'm positive." "Okay, I'm okay with this plan, but just don't scream. Your scream snaps him right out of his flipped-out mode. Is everyone okay with this?" Sniffles asked. Everyone agreed and went to go start the plan.


	13. Chapter 13

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 13  
Mime got some water balloons and went to Flippy and juggled them, entertaining Flippy. Everyone got there and pretended to enjoy the show. Then Flaky looked at her watch then look as if she's in a hurry for something and walked away, but for real, hiding behind a big bush. Lifty gave Mime a signal by clapping, then while the water balloons are in the air, Mime quickly got out a needle and poked one of the balloons. Flippy reacted by flipping out and took out his bowie knife. Everyone pretended to be scared and ran around the area. Flaky peeped from the bushes to see how the plan is going, waiting for her part. Flippy grabbed Pop and Cub and killed them, then went for Disco bear, chopping is head off, Petunia by stabbing her head, Giggles by stabbing her heart out. Truffles, stabbing his chest many times. Flaky started getting nervous. She started to cry while seeing her friends dying. After Flippy killed everyone else, Flaky walked out into the scene, being in plain sight of Flippy. Flippy gave her a grin of sharp teeth, walked towards her, and pointed the knife at her. At the horror, Flaky screamed by accident, snapping him out of his flip-out mode. Flaky looked at Flippy, seeing that he snapped out of it. Flaky started to cry, knowing she failed everyone who risked their lives for this plan she made up. "Flaky! Are you okay?!" Flippy held her face and wiped her tears off. Flaky took one of Mime's water balloons and the needle to try and flip him out again. "Flaky! Don't do that! I'm going to flip-out and hurt you! I don't want to have to do that. Not to you... Why are you trying to flip me out?" Flaky looked at him wondering, if she should tell him everything. Then she started"I found out that the counciousness that protected you was Mondo. He gave you PTSD! Mondo was using you! So he can have a meal everyday! I paid Mondo a visit and found a way out into the real world. If we all go into the real world, we'll be free from Mondo, and you will be cured! The only way to get to Mondo is to die. So you killed everyone so they got to Mondo's lair. I was supposed to kill you, then I kill myself, but I screamed and snapped you out!" Said Flaky as she was sobbing. Flippy held her and hugged her tightly again. "Flaky. I'll kill you. Just for you to get to  
Mondo. I don't way my evil counterpart killing you horribly. I kill you, then I'll kill myself. Are you ready?" Flaky nodded yes while crying. Flippy lifted his bowie knife to stab Flaky, but he started shaking and stopped. "Come on, Flippy! Stab me right there!" She pointed to her soft orange fur. He started crying and stopped, stood there sobbing. Then a voice appeared in his head. A very evil voice. "Flippy. Let me take control! I'll kill this hot chick very easily! Come on." "No! Never!" Flaky dropped the needle in her hand and fell onto the water balloon, popping it. Flippy reacted, looked at Flaky with tears. "Don't worry... I'll fight him off. While I do that stab me with this knife. Flaky caught the knife, looked at it then looked up to Flippy, which he had yellow eyes. Flippy started fighting himself. "Flaky! Now!" in his normal voice. Flaky lifted the knife and stabbed his chest. He fell to the ground, his body dissapearing. "Okay Flaky, a single stab and that's it. Come on girl!" She lifted the knife and stabbed herself. Her body dissapeared. Flaky being the last one dying. Before dying, she opened her eye once more and saw Flippy's hat. She grabbed it quickly and died with internal bleeding with a smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 14  
Flaky woke up, being carried by someone through the gate marked HELL. She looked up to see who it was. It was Flippy. He looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you Flaky..." They got to Mondo, who was sitting in his gigantic chair, holding his wound Flaky had caused. "Where are you all going?" Mondo asked. Lumpy said loudly. "To be free from you, we're getting out of this part of the cosmos of time and space." Mondo laughed hysterically. "Your going to escape while having a psychopath killer in your crew? And why go to a place where bigger creatures than most of you are dominant to that part of the cosmos of time and space?" "I put a wound in you once, and I can do it again!" Flaky said, yelling at him. She jumped onto his knee, Mondo tries to hit her but misses and hits is own knee, breaking it. Flaky got the same pointing stick of Mondo and ripped an opening into the endless ceiling of darkness. Mondo in pain, he falls to his knees, scraping the bone of his injured knee. The others jumped up to Mondo's chair and followed Flaky. "Lumpy! Give me the ladder!" Lumpy threw her the ladder, but Splendid caught it. "No need to young mistress. I'll set the ladder up." Splendid went into the crack, seeing the glory of everything real. He set the ladder and told everyone to climb. "Help! I-I can't climb!" Splendid looked down. Handy, the handless beaver can't climb. Splendid scooped him up and flew him through the crack. Lammy was the last one out. She stopped at the edge of the Happy Tree cosmos of time and space. "Lammy, what's wrong?" "If I go through the crack, Mr. Pickles won't be alive anymore..." Mr. Pickles spoke to her. "Don't worry. I might not make it in reality, but I'll always make it in your mental realm. Always. I'll always be in your imagination. So go on!" Lammy started crying and have her beloved best friend a hug, saying good bye forever to him in reality, then went through the crack. Once everyone got through the crack the Happy Tree cosmos of time and space disappeared with a white light. Revealing nothing but a hole of dirt in the shape of a crack. The sparks of the remains of the Happy Tree cosmos of time and space disappeared beautifully. Never again the critters will see their home land ever again. For all eternity.


	15. Chapter 15

See me, feel me precious Mondo  
Chapter 15  
Flaky led them to Buster the bunny. He explained that the humans who dominates the real cosmos of time and space came from the Happy Tree cosmos of time and space. They couldn't survive there anymore because oppositely, the fore fathers of the Happy Tree critters dominated everything. So they found a way to get out to the real cosmos of time and space, which remains a mystery, and the humans got to a land called Africa, where humans began rebuilding. Then the humans separated and got all the land and dominated everything, leaving the jungles and forests for the critters. A few years later, the before called Happy Tree Friends now became part of the freedom fighters to free animals from animal enslavement. Flippy's and Lammy's sicknesses have both gone, curing them forever. Lammy misses Mr. Pickles very much, but turns out that he's in her imagination now, so she can play with him in her dreams. Flaky and Flippy was happily wedded, same for Cuddles and Giggles, and Handy and Petunia. No one knows the whereabouts of Mondo after the sparks disappeared that day. But one thing is that the critters will never ever have to keep dying over and over. They can live life to the fullest until they die, and die for the last time. Never again will the critters be dominant to the real cosmos of time and space, but the greatest thing is that they can actually live and be free of Mondo... Forever.

But,  
A group of critters was walking down the deserted Happy Tree Town. The new group was confused. They looked at each other. They all agreed that they would live there. Mondo was dying, but he regenerated his health. The thing that the new Happy Tree Residents doesn't know is that they are going to die, over and over again. The one thing that made Mondo smile in his chair is that; He can feed off of death. Once again... For a long time...

The End


End file.
